


Oops

by IsThatABillyClubInYourPocket



Category: Daredevil (TV), Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsThatABillyClubInYourPocket/pseuds/IsThatABillyClubInYourPocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint can be forgetful</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops

It was second nature by now.

Anything that Clint picked up, it ended up on a direct trajectory towards Matt. Beer bottle cap? Flicked at Matt’s face. Crumpled up piece of paper? Tossed at his chest. The overly lovey-dovey instruction book on tactile sign language that Bobbi awkwardly gave to Clint when she found out about his new beau? Fucking  _launched_  that shit.

He didn’t even think about it. Why throw something into the trash if you can aim it at your ninja boyfriend? Ok, well there were actually a lot of reasons why, but never mind that.

So when Tony finally agreed to let Matt visit the mansion, (”Oh, shit. He’s a  _lawyer?_  I could use a lawyer as a friend.” “Tony, you’re literally rich enough to hire any lawyer-”) Naturally he was going to forget that whoops, his boyfriend actually had a secret identity. Like, a _secret,_ secret identity, which involved being perceived as 100% blind.

“Heads up!” He flung the coaster like a frisbee, aiming for Matt’s forehead.

_Whump._

“Clint, what the  _fuck?”_ Jess looked horrified. Matt rubbed at his head where the coaster had hit.

“I…”

“He’s  _blind,_ Clint.” Natasha jumped in, rushing over to sit next to Matt and check for any fatal wounds. He let her take off his glasses so she could examine him.

“Well, yeah, I said heads up.”

Bobbi was sitting frozen in her armchair.

“Clint, he can’t  _see_.”

“I know…”

“What’s happening?” Tony entered with a couple of drinks in hand. He looked at Bobbi, who was looking at Jess in disbelief, who was looking at Clint in disgust, who was looking at Natasha with annoyance, who was looking at Matt with concern, who was looking at Clint with a shit eating grin. “Did I miss something? I feel like I missed something.”

“Clint threw a coaster at Matt.” Natasha, you little snitch.

“Clint, he’s  _blind._ ”


End file.
